What Comes After
by CoCo Krispies
Summary: Riku and Sora make it back to their island. They find it harder than they thought it would be to return to normal. After all they have seen and done over the past few years, are Riku and Sora simply supposed to forget everything and try to live a simple, normal life?
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Alright so this is for all the people looking for a KH/KH2 fic that takes place on Destiny Island, following right after the end of game two staring Riku and Sora. I am sick of looking for fan fiction and getting these short little one shots that take place before or during game play. Not that this will be some novel length epic story or anything. But at least it will take more than five whole minutes to read it.

Summery: After Riku and Sora make it back to their island. They find it harder than they thought it would be to return to normal. After all they have seen and done over the past few years, are Riku and Sora simply supposed to forget everything and try to live a simple, normal life?

Warnings: This story is Riku x Sora, though it will have some one sided Kairi + Sora and past mention of feelings between the two. But that won't last long I promise you. There will be bad words used, there will be fighting, maybe even a little bit of blood flying a few times. Oh yeah! I have some issues with Kairi so I am afraid I may not be very nice to her for some of this fic... ok all of this fic actually. Oh and Riku will be some what OOC. I will try to keep all other warnings labeled within each individual chapter, if there are any changes.

_:Flashback:_

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Chapter 1

Sora sighed as he leaned against the school's rooftop railing. His normally brilliant blue eyes dulled and filled with weariness, as they looked from the cloudy gray sky above him, to the small figures of those few people that passed as his friends in the school yard below him. A lot of things had changed for him over the last few years, but he had never expected to return home to find things this way. Questions that Cloud had asked him almost a year ago echoed through his mind unbidden.

_:"So what happens at the end of it all? Say you find Riku and return to your home, what will you do then?" Cloud asked. _

_Sora looked at the slightly taller, blond, swordsman in silence for a moment. Cloud never said much to him, never said much to anyone actually. But tonight the blond had sought him out on his own for some strange reason. Now they stood on the very same cliff that they had fought Sephiroth on earlier that day. To be honest Sora was more than a little surprised that Cloud was even here after the disappearing act that the two older men had pulled. _

"_I haven't really thought that far ahead to be honest." Sora answered. _

"_Think about it hard Sora. Right now you still have something worth fighting for. But things change so quickly, sometimes without warning, you should know this. So what happens if you go through all of this pain, find Riku and get home, only to find that things have changed so much, you can't be happy. Will you be happy when you have nothing left to fight for? When you have seen and done so much more than the others around you. Where do you go from there?" Cloud asked before walking off silently into the night, leaving the smaller brunette alone with his own thoughts._

Sora frowned further at the memories. At the time Sora hadn't really thought much of what his blond friend was trying to tell him. Laughing it off easily. The whole reason he had been fighting was to return home with his best friend. To return to everyone and everything they knew and loved. Though to be honest, Sora had also thought Cloud had been, in a way, talking about his rather odd relationship with Sephiroth, now he knew better. Cloud's words had become a painful truth quickly upon making it home 7 months ago. To many things had changed while he had been gone, to many people had changed. No wait, that wasn't right. Everyone here still seemed the same. Sora was the one that had changed. He had changed so much during his time away, changed to the point he wasn't sure who he should be at times. He saw the world in a way different from everyone else on the island and mainland of his home. His travels had left to many scars for him to go back to the way he had been before everything had been taken by the darkness.

And while he himself didn't mind the new Sora, it seemed a lot of the residents here did.

"Everyone is looking for you." Came a familiar, comforting voice, as a shadow blocked what little sun there was from his sight. A voice that very nearly managed to chase away his depressing thoughts almost at once. A voice that reminded him that he wasn't the only one having a hard time adjusting to what was once his home. A voice that held nothing but care and concern for the brunette.

Tilting his head back a bit, his brilliant blue eyes filled with the sight of his silver haired friend, as the older, taller, male leaned over him slightly. Gem green eyes mirroring his own unrest and pain.

Riku was the one and only person on the island and main land that he found he could turn to for anything, because he was going through the same problems as Sora, himself, was right now. If anything Riku was feeling it even more than Sora was. After all it must be a crushing blow to learn just how much you're willing to hurt others, even if you are being influenced by outside forces.

"What was that?" Sora asked as he realized that his friend was speaking to him.

"I said that everyone is looking for you right now." Rkiu repeated.

"Doesn't look like they are searching very hard to me." Sora said, pointing down below them to the small group of people sprawled out in the grass beneath a large tree.

"That's because I told them I would take care of it, I knew you would be here. I figured maybe you wanted a few moments without anyone to bother you. Besides if they have their little gossip hour now, we don't have to listen to it as much later on."

"Oh? Then why are you here now?"

"Because you like me. I don't make you want to take your keyblade and use me as a practice dummy." Riku said proudly.

Sora smiled even as he acknowledged the truth in those words. Riku was the only one he could stand to be around for long periods of time now. His parents, his childhood friends and even Kairi made him feel out of place to be around.

"Relax Sora, we knew things would be different when we came back to the island." Riku said, knowing why the brunette was upset.

"Yeah we did. But I didn't expect it to be this hard. It seems like they wish we were still gone sometimes. They make me feel like I was wrong to want to come home." Sora whispered sadly to his taller friend.

"We were away for several years Sora, they even forgot about us. I am surprised they welcomed us back at all."

"No Riku they about forgot me! You they always remembered, that's why we were welcomed back so easily at first. They didn't even know me until I was back on the island. Now they treat us both as outsiders here. You are so different now, compared to the you they knew as their friend. We both are now. I feel so lost sometimes, like nothing is the way it is supposed to be anymore. With every inside joke they make that we don't understand or every 'do you remember when' story they start, that we don't remember. I feel a hostility build towards us. At first everyone seemed alright with us being here, they believed us when we told them where we had been. Or at least our friends did, my parents still think I am lying about the whole story by the way. But now... I just don't know." Sora said sadly. He had always been very attuned to what those around him felt. He also knew he took things way to personally most of the time, but it wasn't fair that everyone around them, suddenly saw he and Riku as those who didn't belong. Everyone seemed to have forgotten that this had been their home as well at one time.

Bringing a pale slender hand up, Riku allowed his right hand to bury itself in soft chocolate spikes, as his left arm wrapped around the brunettes slender waist. Offering whatever comfort and understanding he could to the smaller boy, and smiling softly as he felt Sora lean into his touch. To be honest he did feel as if it were his fault most times. After all it had been he that had unlocked the door to their world, he that had made Sora chose all those years ago. Then after Sora finally made him see what was happening he had stay behind to protect Sora. Only to have Sora hunt him down and drag him back. Sora was suffering now, had been suffering for so long all because of him. It tore him up inside to know that Sora was in pain because of him. But it damn near broke his heart to know that Sora didn't blame him for a single bit of it, and he never had. Upon learning that fact, Riku had decided to devote his life to anything Sora needed. Whatever it took he wanted to make Sora happy. To see that brilliant smile on his face again.

"No matter what happens with everyone else here Sora, you still have me. I won't leave your side ever again. You found me, and went through hell to save me. Even after all I did to you, all the pain I put you through, your still trying to save me. You gave me back everything I had lost. So now it is my turn to protect you, to be there for whatever you may need me for. No matter what the reason, time or place if you need me, call for me. I am your creature." Riku whispered into Sora's ear. He meant it to. Sora had always been more important to him, much more so than anyone else in his life. That is probably why all of the problems in the past had began. He had wanted to separate Sora and Kairi, it was that simple. He had never liked to share. To bad for him it hadn't worked, as they were a couple now, though it didn't seem like they would be for much longer.

"Thank you" Sora replied in a soft tone, deciding to ignore the creature part. Riku had said those same words several times now, eventually he would work up the nerve to ask what his friend meant by that. For now though, it was like a weight had lifted from his heart, knowing that he would always have Riku by his side if nothing or no one else would be.

"Now come on, no more moping up here by your self, it is about to storm. Let us go downstairs and laugh as the others get soaked since their not paying attention to the sky above them. Then if you would like, we could get a spar in this afternoon?" Riku offered, trying to get a smile on that beautiful face, as he released the hold he had on his young friend reluctantly.

Sora nodded, missing the touch of the older male. No one ever touched him anymore, he found that he was uncomfortable with it unless it was Riku. He felt safe with his older friend nearby and found that he truly enjoyed his friends touch. But then it had always been like that.

Even Kairi didn't grant him this kind of peace and it was because of that, that thoughts and ideas that he had buried a long time ago had started to rise within him again. Thoughts involving his green eyed friend more than the brunette who was supposed to be his girlfriend.

Deciding not to think about it for now, Sora turned and headed off after his friend, not wanting to keep him waiting.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Sora sighed once more as he stood next to his taller friend. They had reached the front doors of the school in time to watch the first few large raindrops come down. Now they stood underneath the overhead entrance canopy, watching as those in the school yard scrambled to pick up bags and books, before making a run for shelter. Their friends running towards them as quickly as they could, though still not escaping the rain.

He knew he should be finding this amusing and laughing at them like Riku was doing, but he just wasn't feeling it today. Even after his talk with Riku, though he was feeling better, he was still feeling that depression in the back of his mind clouding over everything else.

At the sigh leaving his lips though, Riku stopped laughing and turned all his focus to the small male next to him.

"Sora?"

"I just... I don't..." Sora began, but growled in frustration at his inability to find the right words for his friend. It wasn't that he didn't want to explain what was wrong, it was more like he couldn't understand himself what the full problem was.

"Sora don't force yourself, remember what I said earlier. I will be here for whatever you need. All you have to do is ask." Riku said gently, seeing that his friend was having some trouble with his words. Bringing his hand up he ran his fingers through that soft hair once more, not caring that the others were close enough to see the affectionate gesture this time. Since being back he had more than earned his reputation of being a cold heart-ed asshole to everyone, with the exception of his small brunette friend. He couldn't stand most of the spoiled children he had once called friends and would have had nothing to do with them in the first place, if Sora hadn't wanted to at least try and go back to the ways things had been before they had left the Island.

"Don't leave me alone with them today. Not with any of them." Sora finally said, his blue eyes flashing up to meet briefly with soft, soothing emeralds and catching the small smile offered.

"Anything you wish." Riku swore, removing his hand only as the others finally reached their dry waiting spot. He could hang around the group till their spar if it made his friend relax a bit.

"Would it have killed either of you to help us out?" Kairi snapped upon reaching them.

"We were not the ones that decided to have a gossip circle outside right before a storm. Then ignore the thunder and lightening for another 10 minutes." Riku said with a shrug.

"Whatever! You still could have helped. Especially you Sora. How could you not want to help your poor soaked girlfriend?" Selphie asked.

"Maybe he wanted to see her soaked?" Tidus said with a smirk at Wakka.

"It's just a little rain. She wasn't in any trouble. " Sora said in his defense. Annoyed with Selphie's words and mildly disgusted by Tidus's.

"Whatever, is everyone ready to go? We have a lot of stores to hit today." Kairi said. She wanted to get going, not hang around in the rain chatting.

"Ready to go where?" Riku asked.

"We are going to the mall, Selphie and I want to go do some shopping, Waka and Tidus are going to get some new games. I don't know what Sora wants. But we were going to catch a movie afterwords... but I am sure you have other plans for the day. So you can join us next time I guess." Kairi said, not hiding the ice in her voice as she spoke to the silver haired man.

Before anything else could be said, Sora stepped between his girlfriend and best friend.

"You never bothered to ask if I had other plans today. This is the first time I have heard of us doing anything this afternoon. So you made assumptions on both my behalf as well as Riku?" Sora asked as innocently as he could. He didn't want to deal with these two fighting all afternoon if he could avoid it. And fight they would too. Shortly after getting back from the world of darkness that he and Riku had thought they would be in forever, Kairi had changed. She verbally attacked Riku almost every chance she got. She was rude and down right mean to him most times, never wanting to include him in anything they did. The friendly young women who had made them see the truth about Riku, in The World That Never Was, had seemed to vanish, only to be replaced with this bitter, cold twin.

"But..."

"No buts. Either he comes with us, or I keep my plans with him."

"What plans?"

"..."

"Sora and I were planning on a spar this afternoon." Riku cut in. He knew Sora hated the thought of an audience watching them fight, he on the other hand had no problem with it. They had not had as many sessions as they would have liked for that very reason. So far no one but Kairi had even seen their key blades, much less a mock battle between them.

"Sparring?" Tidus asked. He knew that the boys often seemed to have some sort of combat spar, but never did anyone ever get to watch it. Kairi had told them a little about their weapons but the two men usually stayed pretty silent about it when asked. Actually come to think of it with the exception of the little bit they had first spoke of upon returning, the two never seemed to want to discuss their time away from the Islands with anyone. To be honest it all seemed far fetched sometimes.

"Can we watch this time?" Wakka asked.

"Only if you all promise to be silent during the match, and promise not to interrupt during." Sora said after thinking for a moment. Riku nodded his quick agreement, reenforcing Sora's terms for allowing others to watch the spar this afternoon. They would need to be careful if others were around them.

Letting the others watch would be a necessary evil this time. Maybe it could help break through the layer of ice between them all though.

Both boys could see the hatred in Kairi's eyes as she glared at Riku for a few moments.

"Fine, let's go." She snapped.

"Um... don't you want to wait for the rain to stop?" Riku asked.

"We have umbrellas" Selphie said holding hers up.

"So you all just decided not to use them a few moments ago why?" He asked. He found there wasn't much he enjoyed more than annoying these little snots. They were a far cry from the fun loving group they had left so many years ago and Riku found it hard to even be nice to them sometimes. Though from what he understood, they were acting like normal teenagers. He sometimes forgot that he and Sora never got the chance to be normal over the last few years. Would they have ended up like the rest of this small group? God he hoped not. The things he was now willing to put himself through for Sora scared him sometimes.

"That was different."

"How?"

"It just was!" Selphie snapped.

"Enough. If you guys want to go, then let's go." Sora sighed. Ignoring the others and stepping out into the rain, not minding the soothing feel of the cool water falling on him. Behind him he heard, Riku stop mid word and come bounding after him. Feeling the comforting presence at his side almost at once.

Might as well get the afternoons torment over with. Then he could enjoy himself at least a small amount with Riku afterwords. Maybe the mock fight would help lift the black cloud that he could feel clinging to him.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Well that was rude." Selphie said stamping her foot, as Riku stopped arguing with her and ran after Sroa.

"Sel, the whole conversation has been rude. What did you expect? For Riku to be nice?" Kairi asked, as the four still under the over hang watched Riku catch up to the brunette and fix himself at the small boys side.

"Riku is nice, just not to anyone that isn't Sora."

"Those two have a very strong bond. Makes you wonder what they went through together. They never really want to talk about what happened. " Wakka said. He knew the same things as everyone else. But one had to wonder what else had happened between, Sora saving the various worlds from Darkness and saving Kairi and Riku. Besides it just seemed odd that such a goofy little kid could do all that. Plus now with everyone back, Riku and Sora seemed much closer than they ever had before. If anything Kairi seemed unwelcome with the two sometimes. Though with the attitude she had developed recently he couldn't much blame them for not wanting to be around her.

"I already told you guys what happened. Riku tried to take Sora away from us, and is trying to do it again. If I could just get Sora alone for a while I could make him see that Riku isn't the friend he is pretending to be." Kairi said.

" But, Riku doesn't look like he would ever hurt Sora. Besides you never see one without the other somewhere near by." Selphie said. If she was honest, she did like both Riku and Sora, but Kairi seemed to know so much more about both boys, and Kairi was her best friend. If she said things weren't what they seemed, then she should believe her right?

"Think what you want. But I won't let Riku take Sora away again. It would be better if he left for good. I just wished I had seen that sooner." Kairi said, before following after the two getting further away from them, she wouldn't let them out of her site today. The three behind her followed at a slower pacing wondering if maybe their friend was wrong and their current treatment of the two keyblade masters had been a bit wrong of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. So here is Chapter number 2 everyone. I hope you all enjoy it.

Summery: After Riku and Sora make it back to their island. They find it harder than they thought it would be to return to normal, to make a life amongst people who seemed unable to fully except them back. After all they have seen and done over the past few years, are Riku and Sora simply supposed to forget everything and try to live a simple, normal life, like everyone else?

Warnings: This story is Riku x Sora, though it will have some one sided Kairi x Sora and past mention of feelings between the two. But that won't last long I promise you. There will be bad words used, there will be fighting, maybe even a little bit of blood flying a few times. Oh yeah! I have some issues with Kairi so I am afraid I may not be very nice to her for some of this fic... ok all of this fic actually. Oh and Riku will be some what OOC. All other warnings will be labeled within each chapter.

_:Flashback:_

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Chapter 2

"I will never see the appeal of this torment. Tell me again why people like it so damn much." Riku growled under his breath several hours later.

Sora snickered at the despair in his friends tone. He and the other three boys had finished their shopping rather quickly after getting to the mall, and over the last two hours they had been forced to carry various bags as the girls did their own. Sora was the only one now not weighted down by the girls prizes, and that was only because Riku had taken all of the brunettes bags as well as his own, the moment he had began feeling the strain in his arms.

"Well it wouldn't be so bad if you would let me carry some of those again. My arms are fine now I swear." Sora said.

"It's fine."

"Riku if you want some extra by all means I would be more than happy to let you take mine." Tidus said.

"No thank you. I have enough as it is. You two can carry your own." Riku said quickly to Tidus and Wakka.

"That's just cold man. Sora you want some?" Wakka asked.

"No thanks, though I must say that shade of pink looks great on you." Sora said motioning towards several of the neon pink Victoria Secrets bag the poor boy currently held. He already knew that if he took any of them, Riku would take those as well, adding to his already heavy burden.

"Besides I want him to be rested for our spar later. After all Sora I don't want you telling me your tired when you lose to me." Riku said with a smirk.

"If I remember correctly I won the last time." Sora said glaring at his friend.

"So you two are really going to let us watch you this time?" Wakka asked.

"Might as well. None of you seem to believe anything we tell you about the various worlds and why we were gone for so long. Maybe if you see us have a mock fight you'll see we are telling the truth."

"Riku hush!" Sora said not wanting to piss anyone off and make the rest of the afternoon any more tense than it already was right now.

"It's not that we don't want to believe you, but come on it does sound pretty strange, and you guys have never let us even see your keyblades. Besides you never seem to want to talk about anything that happened. You gave us a dry quick explanation about what happened, then never said anything else. Most of the stuff we do know comes from Kairi. What do you expect us to think?" Tidus said.

"To be honest, not everything that happened involved very pleasant memories for us. A lot of what went on left some pretty nasty scars that have yet to finish healing, and others that haven't even started the process. Not to mention that Kairi wasn't even around for most of the events that happened. She was left in Traverse Town, while I went to the different worlds to fight. That was the only one she ever saw, except Hallow Bastion, before she came back here. Same as when Riku saved her from the dungeon, it totaled three worlds, no more. So she wouldn't know very much of what all happened the rest of the time. Somethings are still to much to talk about" Sora said softly, looking only at Riku as he spoke. He wasn't joking about the scars that had yet to start healing, he had a few but he knew that Riku was far worse off than he was.

"Sora, don't." Riku responded softly.

"But..."

"No Sora, let it go for now. I am much better now than I was 7 months ago alright." Riku said in such a gentle voice, that Tidu and Wakka wondered if it was still Riku. Even before these two boys had left the island no one had ever heard Riku with that tone of voice.

Silence lay thick between the four boys after those words were said. Before any of them could find words to break the silence, the two girls they had been waiting on appeared before them.

"Alright guys, on to the next one." Kairi said, pushing her bags towards Sora, seeing that he had none. Selphie quickly did the same. Before the bags could leave their fingers though, Riku had snatched them up, turned and put down every last bag he held, including the new ones, that didn't belong to either him or Sora, onto the bench he had just been sitting on.

"Shopping time is over. I am not allowing myself or Sora to be used as a pack mule any longer. We have a spar to get to as well. If you guys want to watch then lets go." Riku said in a firm voice. A voice that made sure no argument was put forth by any of the others in their little group. He could tell Sora was ready to go, but to nice to say anything about it yet.

Glancing once at Sora, Riku turned and started heading towards the buildings entrance, knowing the little brunette would be right behind him. The others didn't matter to him, not any more. But if Sora wanted the others to understand, to be real friends, he wouldn't argue. And if the only way to do that was allow this stupid idea then so be it.

"Sorry guys time to go." Sora said moving to follow his friend.

"But what about our shopping?"

"We can finish it later. I did promise to spar with Riku today first." Sora said not even trying to hide his flinching away from his girlfriend, before taking off after his silver haired friend.

"We are so coming." Tidus and Wakka called, chasing off after the other two boys.

"So we staying or going?" Selphi asked, trying to hind her curiosity about what the fight may look like. She had a feeling Kairi might get upset if she found out that she wanted to go as well.

"Like hell I am letting them out of my site!" Kairi snapped taking off after the others herself.

Selphi followed her friend, a thoughtful look on her face as she silently, began to put things together on her own. Something odd was happening on the Island and she was worried that her and the others may have put their trust in the wrong person.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

It was roughly an hour later before the small group reached Sora and Riku's normal sparring area. Due to the fact that no one was ever allowed to watch, the others had to be led along to the decent sized clearing, found in the middle of one of the only two wooded area's that passed as a forest on their island.

"I can't remember the last time any of us were out here. We usually hang around the larger woods now if we go anywhere besides the beach." Tidus said.

"Why do you think we do this out here? Less of a chance for distractions, interruptions or accidents to happen. Not to mention that sand is a pain to try and keep your footing on. So we only use the beach if we want a real challenge. Now what are the limits for today?" Sora said as they all came to a stop. He didn't like the others being here with them. This was his and Riku's spot, one of the only places that they could escape to and not be bothered by the others.

"I chose last time, so that means it's your turn." Riku said stopping before the small group.

"Fine, no magic. Plus no drives or forms for me and no shield for you. First one to submit or use magic is the loser."

"Define submit Sora, do you want physical or verbal acknowledgment?" Riku asked, arching one silver eyebrow. His little brunette friend always forgot that part.

"Verbal admission is fine. Random starting." Sora grinned. He loved it when he got Riku to verbally admit his loss.

"So I have a question." Selphie said looking at the two keyblade masters.

"That would be?" Riku asked.

"If you guys are going to have a fake sword fight, why didn't we stop at your houses to get the swords?"

"It's not fake Selphie, we use real weapons, if we land a blow we could, and have, injured one another. If we make a mistake or become distracted we could hurt, even kill our opponent or our-self. Or even one of you all, that is one of the reasons we have never let you all watch before. As for our blades we always carry them with us." Riku smirked, delighting in the confusion on the faces of three out of the four people before them.

"What? Where?" Tidus asked, looking around the empty clearing.

"Don't blink." Riku purred as he held out his hand. A brief flash of light, then a long curved black blade, that was shaped similar to a key had appeared in Riku's right hand. The blade held only inches from Tidus's suddenly pale face.

"Answer your question?" Riku asked as Tidus backed away from the sharp edge so fast he fell on his ass.

"Bastard!" Tidus snapped from his grass covered seat on the ground.

"That was so cool. Can we hold it?" Wakka asked looking closer at the black blade.

"Let him touch it Riku." Sora said.

"You want me to let him hold my keyblade? Forget that! Let them fumble around with yours." Riku said shrinking back and holding the blade close to his body.

"Don't be such a baby! You already have Way of the Dawn out." Sora said trying not to laugh. He knew as well as Riku that others couldn't touch the keyblades for more than a few seconds. The fact that the two of them could use each others blades for as long as they liked still amazed them at times.

"No one touches this beauty but you or I, so you can just take out Oblivion and let them play with it if you want to laugh at them so much." Riku sulked

"Make me, Riku." Sora taunted, ignoring his friends now, and focusing on the silver haired male before him.

"Anything you wish," Riku swore before making a quick slash at the unarmed brunette. His blade stopped against the black metal of Oblivion before touching Sora.

The sudden appearance of the second weapon, the loud clang of metal and shower of sparks from their impact startled the other teens enough to force them back several feet. Four pairs of eyes watching intently, the two fighters that seemed to completely forget about them as they began their match.

"You know, seeing them like this, the stories you three told us become much easier to believe." Selphi said softly as she watched the fighting males before her.

"Look at them move. You can tell they both know exactly what they are doing. Not only do they both handle those blades like experts, they seem to match each others moves. It is definitely not the first time they have fought with or against one another." Wakka added.

"That's because they fought each other many times over the last severl years. Riku has tried to kill Sora so many times, Sora had to learn to fight, he had no other choice. Now you can see what I was saying before right?" Kairi asked, latching on quickly to this chance.

"I still don't think you know everything about that Kairi. Riku shows a frighting amount of loyalty, protectiveness and affection to Sora, and only Sora. Sometimes it seems like no one else even exists in his mind. Hell look at how they move together. It's completely fluid and graceful, no hesitation on either of their faces, no flinching away from a blade coming to close with no block. They are both showing complete trust in the other right now. Knowing what to block and what to let through their defenses." Tidas said.

The group's attention was pulled away from the conversation, in order to watch the other two men once more.

Riku swinging the sharp black blade in his grip up, the tip passing an inch from the vulnerable soft skin of Sora's neck. Only to still, fall back and pull into a new move of an attack.

Sora's own gleaming blade actually skimming along a pale cheek with the blunt end of the blade. Long silver locks seeming to slide along and caress the shining metal. Before it to flickered away as Sora readied another attack of his own.

Through every movement joy, determination and trust glowed brightly in blue and green eyes. Both men focused fully on the other before them, their entire world consisting only of the two of them.

"To be honest I don't think I could do that." Selphi shuddered.

"I agree. No offense, your good with a sword Tidus and your like my best friend and all, but there is no way in hell I could just stand there like them and let you take a swing or two at me with out at least trying to block." Wakka said.

"That's the reaction I would expect you to have Wakka. You should, would block my attack, anyone else would do the same. You would never let someone have so many openings, fatal ones at that. But they are both allowing the other to attack as they will. They block only the small insignificant attacks and allow the major fatal blows through their guard. They have complete faith that the other will not hurt them. That the blow will never land. I have never seen, or heard of, such trust between two fighters, especially not those that wield blades." Tidus explained in awe of the fight before him.

"Damn you, stop holding back Riku!" Sora yelled, startling the group of on lookers.

None of them had ever seen an aggressive or demanding Sora.

"We have others watching today" Came the calm response.

"I don't care! If your going to fight me, than fight me like I know you can. Don't hold back just because they are here." Sora growled, making a quick slice at Riku's side. A move easily blocked by the older male.

"But what if someone gets hurt?" Riku asked

Locking their blades together as they moved in close, blue met green, only inches separating them.

"I know you don't care about them so don't act like you do. Not to me. When you say someone, we both know you only mean me, I will admit to that. I also know that you would rather turn your own weapon on yourself than even give me a decent bruise with it. Yes the others are a little distracting I will admit that as well, but I trust you Riku. You won't ever hurt me." Sora whispered over their crossed swords.

Separating from the lock they had been in. Riku held himself back for several moments, simply staring at the smaller brunette in front of him.

"But I did before."

"You won't ever again though." Sora said with complete faith in his friend and his friends skill with the keyblade.

"It's not that I won't, it's that I can't." Riku said after a few moments.

"All I am asking Riku, is for us to have a normal spar. I don't want you to think of anything or anyone else but me when we fight." Sora said. 

"How is that any different from any other time of the day or night?" Riku muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Very well, have it your way." Riku said, before moving much faster than before, in a move to attack the small brunette. If Sora wanted to fight at the pace they were used to, even at the cost of frightening their friends, then he would oblige.

"That's more like it." Sora smiled, happy to have his own way.

Riku tried, he really did, but found himself unable to prevent a matching smile sliding across his own lips as Sora jumped into the air to attack him with an aerial slash.

"Holy fuck." Tidus breathed, as he was witness to more dangerous moves and inhuman increases in speed. The blows that fell coming harder each round, sparks flying from the blades as they connected. Laughter ringing through the clearing as the two began to lose themselves.

"That laughing is just creepy." Selphi said.

The others nodded quickly in their agreement. Though none of the group could mistake the amount of delight and happiness to be heard in the sound.

"Enough of this. You two are getting out of control!" Kairi snapped, stalking over to the two fighters who didn't even seem to notice the girl coming towards them.

Before anyone could stop her or even put voice to their warnings, Kairi reached out and grabbed Sora's wrist in mid swing. Stilling his movement to block the attack Riku had just launched at the small brunette.

Both realizing this at the same moment, but unable to stop the vicious forward thrust aimed at Sora's now unguarded heart.

"Dark Shield!" Riku cried, feeling the pull as he was teleported in front of Sora in time to feel the tip of his own blade pierce his lower chest. A tip which slid in between two of his lower ribs, scrapping against the bone a split second before his blade dematerialized from his hand.

Pain searing through his body as he forced himself to remain standing just a few moments longer.

Ignoring the others rushing over with worry etched across their faces and Kairi still holding tightly to Sora, Riku glanced over his shoulders. Slightly hazy emeralds meeting fearful, sapphires wet with unshed tears.

You alright?" Riku asked, coughing slightly as he felt the blood well up his throat and spill out the sides of his mouth to trail down his chin. Falling to mix with the slowly spreading stain of crimson on his shirt.

"Riku, why did you..." Sora gasped as the tears finally fell.

"Silly Sora, you said it yourself earlier. I would rather take my own blade to my self than harm you ever again. Remember what I said to you on the beach in the world of darkness? I meant every word of it." Riku said, coughing again, not caring now if the others heard his words and wondered at there meaning. Falling to his knees now as his body gave out on him.

Snapping out of his shock, Sora tore himself free from Kairi violently. Pushing her away from himself and towards the other three on lookers near them.

"Stupid Riku, I remember every word thank you very much, and you used Dark Shield that means you lost. How did you even manage it that fast?" Sora said through his still falling tears as he came and knelt before the silver haired male.

"That was outside interference I don't think that should count.. Heal me now and we can have a rematch later." Panted the injured man, trying to calm his small friend.

"Your lucky I am so good with a cure spell, unlike you" Sora said softly as he cast a Curaga on the other.

Riku sighed in relief as he felt the cool touch of the spell wash over him, the pain lessening almost at once. His wound slowly knitting itself closed under his blood soaked shirt. Turning grateful eyes on Sora he offered the other a soft smile to further calm him. Not wanting Sora to worry now that he was healing and not in any real danger.

"Is he going to be alright?" Selphi asked in a small voice filled with concern for Riku.

Glancing up once to see Tidus, Wakka and Selphi all looking on not sure what to do but obviously wanting to help in some way.

"He will be fine in a few moments." Sora assured gently to the three before turning suddenly furious eyes onto Kairi. He was beyond pissed at her, he had ignored a lot of the bullshit she had been pulling recently, but this was going to far. Riku had been hurt because of her, that was the limit of what he could or would tolerate from the girl.

"Though when he recovers you may not be. What the hell did you think you were doing? Of everyone here, you know the most of what the two of us are capable of doing with those blades. Why would you even think it was safe to approach us the way you did?" Sora hissed, narrow blue eyes sending a shiver up Kairi's spine. She had never before seen him so mad at anyone before, much less have all that anger directed at her.

"You were going to be hurt if you two kept at it. I could see the gold flickering in his eyes, Ansem was beginning to take control of him again and..."

"No! I will never allow that to happen. Even if I take on that form again for any reason I will never let myself hurt Sora again." Riku yelled at the girl, interrupting her defense of what she had done. Tortured and haunted eyes turning to Sora, begging his friend to believe him.

"Yea right, you have already tried to kill him once before. You hurt everyone that was once close to him."

"Kairi stop," Sora said in a flat voice as he slowly stood.

"Everything that happened was your fault, you let it all happen..."

CRACK*

Silence reigned in the clearing as Kairi brought up a shaking palm to her now red and stinging cheek. Her eyes dark and angry as they glared at Sora's furious face.

"You have absolutely no right." Sora spat.

Everyone stared in wide eyed amazement as Sora actually trembled in his rage.

"Riku is not at fault for anything that happened. He was manipulated by Malificent and Ansem from the start. I never doubted him, even when he seemed so far out of my reach, I knew there was still a part of him inside that hated what was happening. It was Ansem that hurt everyone, not Riku. Riku is the only reason I was able to seal the Kingdom Hearts doors, he locked himself away in a world of eternal darkness to save us all." Sora growled.

"Sora stop please." Riku began as he climbed slowly to his feet, leaning briefly on the brunette that refused to leave his side.

"No Riku, not this time. I am sick and tired of this, of all of it. Kairi was always a friend to you before we left. Then she helped to reunite us in The World That Never Was. Now she treats you lower than dirt, and treats me like an object that she can take out and show off whenever she wants to. She doesn't know half of what we went through, then or now. Yet she tells everyone on the island what happened while we were gone. Our old friends treat us like liars and outcast half the time, and hardly acknowledge us the other half. Well guess what, I have had enough of it" Sora gentled briefly as he spoke to Riku, before turning back to Kairi once more, not caring if his words hurt the others.

"Kairi get out of my sight, we are through." Sora snarled, before stalking off over to the shallow lake on the other side of the clearing.


End file.
